Longing
by Cody Thomas
Summary: Milphey dreams about his secret love but Marron is already in a relationship with Gateau M/M G/M Marron in the middle, it's a good thing. hints of yaoi, angst/fluff nothing too graphic for the kiddies


*** Hello all, this is a Marron/Milphey Marron/Gateau fic very short by the way just a little something I came up with. If you can't deal, don't read. Milphey has a dream about Marron but Marron is in a relationship with Gateau. Yes I do believe that Marron is gay because if you have seen the anime, in the spell wars series Carrot openly admits to Zaha Torte that his little brother is gay and that Gateau is bi! So all of you non-believers out there, beware, we now have proof! Ok I am calming down now. (Yeah right! Marron is soooo Kawaii!!!!!! ^_^ he he he!)  
  
Well this is the second thing that I have decided to post on ff.net. and so far, neither one of them have been all that happy. Please enjoy, R&R, and all that wonderful stuff. Rating due to references of sexual situations and unrequited love with a few homosexual undertones, but nothing all that graphic. I don't know exactly what anyone would get upset enough to flame about in this unless you have a really narrow minded view on everything but please constructive criticisms only please. I really appreciate it, thank you. Enjoy! ***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Longing By Cody Thomas  
  
I feel so empty, so lost. I woke up from a dream, a dream where you told me you loved me, a dream where you wanted me and not him. I woke up needing you. This bed is so cold. And my heart is ice, but still I woke up wanting your touch.  
  
You send a fire through me, an intense heat of desire and longing, which blocks out all other pain except for the searing pain of your touch. But it is a pain I desperately want, neigh need in order to go on living.  
  
I woke up touching where I wanted your lips, trying to kneed the dream into life. Such a beautiful dream, you kissed me, willingly kissed me, and I kissed you back. My lips, my throat, my face, even my hands. No way for me to escape, impossible to even want to. You smiled and teased me letting me glimpse that shining spirit which dwells inside of you, but you always keep in check.  
  
You let me touch you, you didn't try and pull away,  
  
as I caressed your hips and thighs.  
  
You sat atop me smiling, looking for all the world like a woodland nymph, who decided on a peek at the world. You drew me into your embrace, held me tenderly and caressed my hair, Not as just a friend, but as so much more.  
  
We held each other, and drew comfort from the world in each other's embrace. And then, oh and then, we made tender love, soft and sweet. It lasted an eternity.  
  
We kissed and caressed, and stroked each others passions, until I was moaning in bliss as you moved deep inside of me, Groaning and shuddering in pleasure. It was like a rare flower blooming, sweet and beautiful and indescribable.  
  
I awoke to the feeling that you were still there, holding me, loving me, over and over, gracefully driving me insane with your touch. When I realized it was an illusion, I fell into sorrow again. Tears have now soaked my pillow, and choked my throat. I need you so badly, that I would do anything you asked, if I could just love you for one night. And see that you love me back.  
  
They say that love is a fickle mistress, but she has been especially cruel with me. For I have fallen in love with someone beyond my reach. Who belongs to another so completely, they are a single soul and share the same heartbeat.  
  
I would do anything to be with you, except to force you or trick you, I want your love to be willing. But you belong to him, in ways I can only dream of. And I won't hurt that for anything, for he is your happiness.  
  
I love you so much that I shall give you up with my blessing, into his safe keeping. Your heart is safe with him. I won't deny my jealousy, for I can't lie, to myself or to you.  
  
Tomorrow things will be as they always are, as tonight will be too. Tonight, if only an illusion, you will be mine, just like you always are. You will love me in my dreams, haunting me with your smile and your touch. It is a torture so exquisite, I can only beg for more. And when I awake, inwardly I will weep, for I know you will never be mine.  
  
Tomorrow I must once again live in my masque, pretending for all the world That I do not love you more than I should. Hiding my feelings from the world, but not from you. You are never fooled, you know the truth same as I, the way I truly feel, for you knew long before I even told you.  
  
Tomorrow you will again belong to him, you were never mine to begin with. You will continue to love him without measure and he will do the same with you.  
  
Meanwhile I'll just stand back here, watching you both, loving you in the only way either of us will allow, as a true friend, who only wishes for both of your happiness together. I am glad for you, and I hold no ill feelings for either one of you, for I do love you both.  
  
One as a brother, and one as so much more than I should. It's all right, don't worry about me, I accept it, life happens that way sometimes and I understand it now.  
  
Be happy love, for if you are, then it's all right that I am standing alone over here, just loving you from afar. For you are my unobtainable goal, my Nirvana, my true happiness, no strings attached.  
  
I won't try and come between you two, I wouldn't succeed anyway. Your love for each other is much too strong to be broken by anyone or anything.  
  
I can live with the fact that you will never be mine, as long as I can see you happy, and that beautiful smile of yours that outshines the sun, on your face. I can and will be content with life if only I know that one fact.  
  
But if you should ever change your mind, you know where to find me. I'll be standing right here by your side, standing by you through anything, being your best friend, yet always ready to be so much more, if you should ever wish it. All you would have to do, is tell me. 


End file.
